The present invention relates to image processing to produce a sequential display of selected images from database.
Known systems for automatic image classification have been applied to multiple images stored in a database. The classification has been used to index images so that the images can be categorized, browsed, and retrieved. Images have been stored in the database with descriptive information regarding the image file, such as the file creation date, file name, file extension and the like. Techniques used for image classification are, for the most part, similar to classification techniques applied to any form of digital information.
An exemplary image classification technique provides for navigation through a collection of images to facilitate image retrieval. The appearance of an image is summarized by distribution of color or texture features, and a metric is defined between any two such distributions. A measure of perceptual dissimilarity is provided to assist in image retrieval. Two or three-dimensional Euclidean space has been used to evaluate differences in distances between images to highlight image dissimilarities. The results can be used to assist in a database query for locating a particular image.